


i have telekinesis?!

by YanDanTDM



Category: CrazyCraft, Minecraft - Fandom, Trinity RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: after an experiment goes horribly wrong, dantdm accidentally gets telekinetic powers and deals with it
Kudos: 13





	i have telekinesis?!

BANG!  
Trayaurus and I both end up on the floor, shielding our eyes from the smoke. An experiment we’d been working on for the past week, blowing up just like that. And we’d tested it beforehand! Come on, that’s just unfair!  
“Ugh…” I moan, once everything clears up.  
“Well, that’s a bummer.” Trayaurus says, getting up. “We’ve got a cleaning job to do.”  
I slip my goggles down from my forehead onto my face. I know we’re dealing with some possibly dangerous substances here, so I want to keep safe. “Yeah, let’s get this party started.”  
So we get to cleaning, once we’re both fully kitted out to start doing so. For some reason, every time I touch one of the pieces a weird sensation runs through my body, but I assume it’s just because of the chemicals and all that so I ignore it.  
Once we’re done, Trayaurus taps me on the shoulder.  
“I don’t want to have to spend another hour or so building this again, I reckon we’re done for the moment. Let’s continue after lunch.”  
I nod in response. “Yeah, let’s eat. We can work on this again in the afternoon.”  
And so we deposit our stuff, I clean my goggles and put them on my forehead, and head to make some tea for myself. Ah yes, tea. One of the greatest drinks out there. It’s great.  
I go to my room inside the lab and sit in there for a bit, sipping tea and daydreaming. Daydreaming about plants, specifically.  
Man, what an annoyance. We were working with some modified plants, see. The machine we made was meant to inject the DNA of an Enderman into a flower to see if it would end up like Wither Flowers, but it exploded.  
I wonder if it’s possible to make more plants like that? Maybe we should have started smaller and easier, like with a Zombie Flower instead of an enderman. What would that do? Seeing as Wither Flowers would give you the wither effect, maybe zombie flowers would give you the hunger effect? Would it be like that?  
What’s the tallest mob, again? Well, an enderman, really. What if, due to the height of an enderman, a flower would grow twice as tall? Would it end up like that, or would it say the same?  
Huh...what a thought.  
I snap out of my daydream before it trails off into something utterly useless and look over to the table to see my plant pot floating.  
What. In. The. WORLD.  
I let out a shriek which causes the plant pot to fall down onto the desk and shatter, which in turn makes me throw my half full cup of tea across the room and it hits the wall and sends shards flying everywhere and I beg for them for them to not hit anything valuable, but they seem to stop mid air as I think this and just fall on the ground, meanwhile I’m still screaming.  
Trayaurus must have walked in during these seconds of chaos, as I didn’t hear him enter but still hear him say “Jeez, Dan! Are you okay?”  
“T-the plant pot was f-floating and I tossed my tea across the roo-“  
I look over at him and notice he has a tea stain in the corner of his coat.  
“I walked in just as you threw your tea.”  
“Oh..sorry.”  
“No matter. You said the plant pot was floating.”  
“Yeah!” I say, thinking about it. “It was like, in the air, just in front of the window.” Tray looks kinda confused.  
“I can show you!” I say, turning around, as I signal up with my hands to show where it was. “OH MY GOD.”  
There it is again. The plant pot. Is floating. Again.  
“This feels suspicious. To the testing chamber, we have some experimenting to do!” He beams.  
“Alright.” I respond, standing up and grabbing the plant. I’m still a bit shook up, so when we’re in the testing chamber, I instantly place the plant down.  
“Uh...what do we do?” I ask.  
“Wait, so everytime you think about the plant floating...it floats.”  
“Yeah.” I say. I turn, and this time it’s not floating. “Not anymore.” I look up, and the plant seems to go up with my eyes. “Oh.”  
“Put it down! Put it down!”  
I blink, and it doesn’t drop. I instead have to manually put it down.  
“Dan, look at me!” I turn to Tray. He’s grinning.  
“I think you have telekinesis!”  
“I HAVE?!”  
“Everytime you directly think about the plant floating, you make it float in your thoughts, so then it floats! You can control stuff with your mind!”  
I’m in shock. Telekinesis? No, no! Only those with powers like Herobrine can do that!  
“No, no. We have to test further, this has to be some sort of prank…”  
“Okay then!” Trayaurus goes into a closet we have on the side of the testing chamber. He throws some stuff out at me.  
Good time to test this, huh?  
I stare at these objects really hard and internally tell them to stop. And so they do, just floating in mid air.  
“Wo-”  
“Found something!” Tray turns to see me in the midst of a ton of floating objects while holding what looks like a defibrillator. “Well, I think that proves the point. Are you holding those up?”  
“Yeah, I think so. I can’t even feel anything, it’s completely weightless.” I allow said objects to drop on the floor.  
“Oh my goodness, that’s so cool! We need to keep going! Wait, can you transfer this across the room?”  
Tray holds up his P-Gun. I just as easily manage to pick it up out of his hands with enough focus and transfer it to the other side of the room.  
“Ooo! Okay so whenever you’re using your powers, your eyes turn sky blue. Is it tiring, or?”  
“It requires a lot of focus, but no, it’s not tiring.” I sigh after my response. Trayaurus tilts his head to the side. “Is everything okay? You’re acting weird.”  
“I’m just a little shaken. Like, I have powers now. I can control things with my mind.”  
But between me and you, I’m lying. Well, not exactly. I am shaken, and having powers seems great! But powers aren’t really a good thing. So many people that have powers are set on a line for evil. Herobrine. He has telekinesis, doesn’t he? What if I end up getting corrupted by my abilities? What if someone tries to hunt me down because I can control things? What if someone kidnaps me and forces me to work for them? There’s so much that comes with having magical powers that it’s ultimately better to not have them at all. I would know, I’ve studied magic and the supernatural for almost all my life. I’ve heard horror stories of magical creatures being worked to death, being hung, being burnt, becoming rulers of evil kingdoms...  
And I guess I’m one of them now. Oh no.  
Tray looks at me sympathetically - he must at least be getting a similar sense of danger and says “You might have to hide your powers from strangers. You can tell Jemma and Think and James, but maybe not any random person.”  
“I know…it could be used for a prank...once, maybe.”  
“Yeah, but don’t go too far!” Trayaurus elbows me in the chest, which gets us both laughing. Then a thought hits me.  
“Tray...how did I get these powers? I haven’t had them before…”  
We exchange glances.  
“You know, I thought you’d have figured that out, Dan…”  
“Huh?”  
“Endermen can teleport. They can pick up blocks easily.”  
“Uhh...wouldn’t that make me be able to teleport?”  
“Who knows, but somehow that explosion gave you telekinesis.”  
He’s right. When our creation exploded, it must have done something weird to me which gave me these powers. Huh. So that’s why I felt so off when I was cleaning up the explosion.  
“Well, the next few days are going to be fun!” I smile.  
We decide to postpone the Ender Flower business, just in case it gets out of hand and instead try and figure out how to control my abilities. It works, and by the end of the day I’m much more comfortable with all this.  
——That Night——  
That was a lie. I’m not comfortable. But I can tell my dearest wife of my woes, right? I look over to Jemma as we’re having dinner.  
“Jem, I need to tell you something.”  
“What?” She asks, interested.  
“So you know how I told you about the Ender Flower thing exploding?”  
“Yeaaaaaa?”  
“Well it gave me telekinetic powers!”  
Jemma drops her fork into her pasta.  
“Oh no.” She says, but it’s somewhat in a teasing way.  
“I can demonstrate.” Her fork rises up from inside the bowl and rests on the top.  
“Oh no.” Now she’s scared, as she should be. I’m scared too.  
“Yeah.” I sigh. “Jem, what do I do…”  
“Hide it from everyone but those you’re close to, that’s the best you can do.”  
“That’s what Tray told me, but I’m scared…what if it doesn’t work?”  
Jemma gets up and hugs me.  
“We’ll protect you.”  
——The Next Day——  
I head to James and Justin’s place to tell them the news, and I’m happily greeted by the sight of them arguing. I mean, I know it’s likely a friendly fight, but it’s still somewhat disheartening for me to see.  
“Dan! Dan! I didn’t know you were coming!” James says, putting his hand over Justin’s mouth to shut him up.  
“Yeah, somewhat out of nowhere. What are you guys arguing about?” I say, but with a little less charisma than I usually have.  
“Uh...you play Piggy...right?” James must have noticed. I mean, Justin appears to have noticed due to the sudden perk up he has, and he’s...I hate to say it, but he’s kinda dense.  
“Dude, of course I do.” I say. Piggy’s a multiplayer horror game that we’ve played together for ages.  
“Help us settle this argument. Are the jumpscares actually scary, or not? Justin’s adamant they’re not, but they terrify me every time.”  
“They’re scary, yeah…” I mumble absentmindedly.  
“Oh come on!” Think shouts, pushing James’ arm down. “It’s literally a low graphics pig killing you, it’s really not that ba-”  
I’m annoyed enough about this whole power thing that when Think lashes out I just casually lift him into the air. I was gonna reveal my abilities anyways, so what about revealing it a little early while having some fun?  
James and Justin are both in shock, obviously. At first, they have absolutely no idea what’s going on.  
“Hey- who- PUT ME DOWN!” Think is thrashing around in the air.  
“Dan, you’re good with the supernatural,” James says, turning to me. He catches a glimpse of my eyes. “Surely you can- Dan?”  
I smirk at him.  
“What are you- PUT THINK DOWN!” James gets indignant with me.  
“DAN?!” Think screams.  
“Fine.” I say, then I drop Think. I only feel comfortable doing that because I know Think and James both have incredible reflexes and reaction times, so it’ll be safe. And it is, as James catches Justin in an upright position.  
“Alright, you have some explaining to do.” Think says, getting right up into my face. It’s intimidating.  
“Fine, fine!” I laugh, and it’s genuine. “I have telekinesis now. You know how I was telling you about the Ender Flower experiment? Well yeah, that failed quite miserably and now I have powers.”  
The two stand in shock like everyone else was. Silence reigns across the area, and the only noise I can hear is the wind.  
After some time James finally speaks up.  
“Woah...that’s cool, but you’ve gotta control it. Do you know how?”  
“Yeah, me and Tray were practicing the whole of yesterday afternoon so I could control my abilities and not get caught.” I respond, and just admitting it sends some warmth up my spine.  
“Greaaat…” Think obviously remarks with sarcasm. “You’re totally not gonna dieee…” I’ve never seen him this pessimistic before. I thought he’d be super excited about this! Probably not in a good mood.  
“C’mon Justin, it sounds AMAZING! And he can control it.” James says, trying to comfort him.  
“Control doesn’t matter here.” He says, and is it just me or do I hear a small echo in his voice, and do I see a flash of red in his eyes? “I know someone who would do anything for someone with those kinds of powers.” Then his eyes light up and he moves backwards. “But then again, I could easily take them on...Alright, you do you. But if you ever feel a shiver go up your spine, tell me.” He smirks before snapping out of this sudden change in personality to say “I’m sure it’ll all be fantastic! I mean, that was kinda fun, not gonna lie…” in his normal tone of voice.  
“Stop being fake ominous, Justin!” I say in an exasperated but humoured tone. “We all know you can’t fight anyone for anything.”  
“Hey!” He says, offended. And it doesn’t seem fake. “I’m much better than you’ve ever seen!”  
“Can we like, not argue and just...appreciate the fact that Dan is literally a god, right now?” James says as he steps in between us. And he’s right. I have the powers of a god, pretty much.  
“Right..” I say, laughing.  
“But I think we can all agree that I’m the worst fighter here now.” James teases, looking at us for a response. Me and Justin exchange glances.  
“Yep!” we say in sync, and that gets us all laughing.  
Huh. I have such a big group of friends that would protect me no matter what.  
Yeah, I’m probably safe from anyone who might try to hurt me, and they’ll snap me out of any evil spells I get.  
I’m gonna be totally fine with these new powers.  
…  
…  
..  
.  
Or am I?

**Author's Note:**

> 2340 WORDS
> 
> Ohhh, so guess who wrote a random drabble about Dan getting telekinesis? I DID~  
> I may eventually add a sequel to this, but at the moment it’s a one shot  
> Byeeee


End file.
